


Out of the Closet

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Cradle 'verse [20]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Multi, Quickies, Revelations, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Another continuation of the sexual antics of Nana, Shamal and Tsuyoshi within theCradle 'verse. Set a month or two afterSlick and Tight. This time featuring just Tsuyoshi and Shamal in a closet, followed by a few (welcome) realisations on Shamal's part, aided by Tsuyoshi and Takeshi.





	Out of the Closet

A calloused hand wrapping around his wrist, towing him into a closet has become a regular enough occurrence, that when it happens today, he doesn't question, and instead relaxes and goes with it. There'll be an orgasm; perhaps he and Tsuyoshi will pin Nana between then and fill her up and she'll feel so good that tight around his cock; they haven't both filled her that way yet, and there's a bit of him that wants to do so; wants to share her with Tsuyoshi that intimately.

Or maybe Nana will have her strap-on waiting for him, and Tsuyoshi will kneel and wrap his lips around his cock and suck him - either way he'll get to cum as neither of them is particularly into orgasm denial - and while he's still not entirely sure why the two of them are including him in their relationship, he's not one to look a gift horse in the mouth - or to turn down an orgasm.

Except there's no Nana waiting for them in the closet and he turns to protest, to leave, but Tsuyoshi is crowding him against the back wall of the space, and has his mouth slanted over Shamal's own, swallowing any complaints he could make. There are quick hands unzipping his pants, and then they're gone, and there are warm blunt fingers wrapped around his cock, jacking it, stoking his arousal, and Tsuyoshi's still kissing him and there's no Nana and fuck. Clever fingers are rolling a condom over his cock, and he doesn't understand what's going on, why his body is so interested in cooperating with Tsuyoshi -

The hands are gone, he can breathe, but he's still mentally flailing, and then Tsuyoshi's lifting him easily and there's a cock head, warm and slick resting at the entrance to his body and lips slanting back across his, and then Tsuyoshi's cock is filling him in one long easy slide that makes him scream into the older man's mouth despite it not actually hurting. The shock of it, of the lack of preparation that makes the stretch unforgiving, and the fact that Tsuyoshi had sought him out - he doesn't know how to react, but his body does.

His traitorous fucking body has learnt to associate being this full with pleasure and his arms and legs are wrapped around Tsuyoshi and trembling and his ass is clenching around the man's cock.

There's a pleased hum from the older man at his response and then the cock splitting him open is moving, and Tsuyoshi's talking, quiet and filthy to him, describing how open and receptive Shamal's body is, how he'd just had to have him when he'd seen him bend over. How he'd been wanting to have Shamal all to himself since he'd watched him take Nana's strap-on so beautifully that first time, how the two of them had realised the other wanted Shamal and had agreed to share him and how pleased he was that Shamal's body accepted him now without even needing preparation. And still the cock he was impaled on was sliding in and out of his body, bumping against his prostate, and the pleasure was ridiculous and overwhelming, and nothing he'd ever dreamed of before the two of them had started tying him up and pressing it upon him.

The pace the older man was easy, relentless and everything that they'd conditioned him to enjoy when he had his own cock in a mouth, or an ass, or even in Nana's cunt, but now he was enjoying it without that, with just a cock splitting him apart. That, and Tsuyoshi's words, their implication, terrified him, but the unrelenting simulation has him tensing around the cock in his ass, and the friction that produces had an undeniable effect on his body.

He does it again, and Tsuyoshi stutters, and the fact that he can do that, can disturb the older assassin's composure make something in his stomach flutter, and he buries his head in Tsuyoshi's shoulder and concentrates on matching his rhythm. It doesn't take much more before he's cumming, howling around the swordsman's cock and the older man is so pleased, is still speaking, still admitting to desire, to wanting Shamal in his bed every night, to craving this, of how much Shamal's pleasure pleases him.

He tells Shamal that once he's done with him, and had redressed him and allowed him to go back to the work he'd been trying to do, that he'll go and find Nana, and tell her what he'd been doing, and that he'd left Shamal full of his cum. That that would have Nana so turned on that she would come and find Shamal, and that she'd want to drag him back into this closet, and she had told Tsuyoshi that if he did that, when the two of them had been discussing it the previous evening, that she'd drop to her knees and lick Tsuyoshi's fluids from Shamal and that doing so would allow her to cum without any other stimulation.

Then he tells him that the two of them wanted to _keep_ him. That they had no intention of letting him go, and he'd keep waking up in their arms until he just gave in and joined them in their bed. That makes him shiver and shake in combination with the way Tsuyoshi is still moving, is still demanding; the idea that someone - two someones - wanted him that much, he can't. And then Tsuyoshi quiets, and there's a hissed _Shamal_ , and the cock in his body stills, and pulses, and there's a wet heat - he's grown to like that, even if it had made him uneasy the first time Tsuyoshi had cum inside him; it's a reminder that the two of them have 'had' him, that he hasn't been day dreaming - but then the cock softens, and slips free and it leaves him feeling empty and kind of cold.

He wants to be full again, wants someone that close, but he doesn't know how to ask for it, doesn't know what words to use, and his head won't let him. Not with the whole complex collection of ideas that Tsuyoshi had planted in his mind. He'd almost been sure that the two of them had been just using him, but he had _felt_ the way Tsuyoshi's Flames had echoed his words and emotions when he'd said that they wanted to _keep_ him. Tsuyoshi, at least meant it. Wholeheartedly.

He's kind of an automaton when Tsuyoshi peels the condom of his flaccid cock and wipes him off with a damp cloth; the older man has to help him back into his pants, and oh, this really had been halfway pre-planned; Tsuyoshi had tucked something absorbent into the back of his boxers to absorb the cum dripping from him - that makes him squirm. He's steered, gently, back to his desk, and there's another deep kiss, and a quiet promise of later when Tsuyoshi excuses himself. Shamal wonders if he's going to tell Nana.

He's still reeling from Tsuyoshi's words, still turning them over in his mind, and he can still feel the older man's cum seeping from his body, and he's grateful for the absorbent material or he'd be sitting in a puddle. He's at least fully clothed, though.

Then Takeshi sticks his head round the door to the room."Dad, have you seen Pops? I need Shigure Kintoki to spar with Squalo-nii!"

He's not sure where Tsuyoshi has gone. With the older swordsman's promise to tell Nana that he'd had him, he has his suspicions, but he knows where the sword is, and tells Takeshi, only for his eyes to widen once the young Rain is gone, as he realises what the boy had _called him_.

He's in over his head, and beyond obvious about it, if the kids know. How long had they known? How had they realised before he did that this wasn't just a fling, that Nana and Tsuyoshi were serious about keeping him?

And fuck - Tsuyoshi had used a condom on him earlier to keep them from needing to change their clothes, but neither of them had been using them when they fucked Nana, and there had been a lot of fucking in the past four months, and -

His hysterics are entirely justified, he decides later. The fact that Hayato had walked in on said hysterics, and had just turned around and gone to fetch Tsuyoshi and Nana to deal with him just really made it clear that _everyone_ had known what was going on before he had.


End file.
